Austin & Ally: A Love Story
by vallerinagirl
Summary: How Austin & Ally's love came to be and where it goes next.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: This is my first story ever, so please read and review!**

**Austin POV:**

Sigh.

I remember the day I first realized I was in love with Ally.

I remember it like it was only yesterday...

**FLASHBACK:**

Trish and her dad were doing their father and daughter dance and Ally and I had just seen Dallas.

I told Ally to go and dance with him, but she was nervous.

I reminded her that she had done an awesome job dancing with Dez the day before.

Being Ally, she tried her best to stall, and since the song was almost over, she said that once the next slow song came on, she would ask Dallas to dance.

After waiting two hours, a slow song came on and she had finally plucked the courage to go ask Dallas.

Trish and I watched as she went over and talked to Dallas and I could help but smile when she did an adorably dorky dance.

When I had realized that Dallas had rejected her, I wobbled over to see how she was doing.

Even though she tried to cover up the rejection she felt inside by saying that tonight was about Trish and that I was going to give a great performance, I couldn't help but feel infuriated at Dallas.

How could he reject my Ally?

Any guy would be lucky to dance with her.

She was talented, funny, smart, beautiful...

BOOM! CRASH!

After Dez swung on a vine and crashed into the DJ's setup and Trish's presents, Ally said that everything was fine and ran off.

I got Trish to stall for 10 minutes so that I could go and talk to Ally.

Since I could't find Ally, I called her and found her under a nearby table.

I asked her why she was hiding and she said that she was so embarrassed and couldn't face Dallas again.

Wanting Ally to be happy with or without him, I told her to forget about Dallas and that he wasn't that great.

Ally seemed to think that I was right, and said that she didn't even remember why she liked him, but then she proceeded to list all of the reasons why she liked him.

As her best friend, I told her that Dallas didn't know what he was missing and that she was awesome.

At that moment, Dez barged under the table and told me that I had to go perform for the club owner.

Ally told me that she was fine and to go kick butt and get booked in the clubs.

I got up on stage and the music started playing, but when I looked at the crowd and saw Ally's sad face, I stopped the music and told everyone that there was only time for one song and I would rather spend that time dancing with Ally.

Ally of course told me that I was missing my chance with the club owner but I told her that it was more important that the coolest girl there finally gets her dance.

The music started to play and I held her small hand and put my other arm on her petite back as we danced.

I couldn't help being filled with joy as I saw her smiling face.

Just as I swooped her down for the dip, Mrs. De La Rosa blew an air horn in my ear and I kinda sorta dropped Ally.

She gave me a stare but I knew that she wouldn't be mad at me.

After the party was over, Dallas told Ally that he didn't dance with her because he was a horrible dancer.

They both then proceeded to do some weird dances with each other, but as much as I wanted to feel happy for Ally, I felt a pang of pain in my heart.

I had never felt anything like this before. Could it be jealousy?

No. Impossible. I loved Ally, but I wasn't IN love with her. Right?

Ally was my best friend and as pretty, smart, and talented as she was, I could never jeopardize our friendship like that.

Could I?

I mean, yeah she was the best songwriter ever.

Yeah her smile made me feel happy inside.

Yeah I found myself drawn to her like the planets to the sun.

But Ally would never love me back.

I would always just be her best friend.

**END FLASHBACK**

**Austin POV:**

It had seemed like a good idea at the time.

Give Ally some dance lessons so that she could dance with the guy she liked.

Little had I known that eventful day I would come to realize that the girl whose song I had stolen and the girl who became my songwriter, would also become the girl that I was in love with.

Sigh.

Speaking of the girl I was in love with, here she comes now...

**Author's note: Was it awesome? Was it horrible? PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Shout out to LoveShipper for being the first person to review! Thank you! **

**Ally POV:**

I was at the top of the stairs outside the practice room when I saw him.

Austin. With his blond hair that flops just the right way and his kind eyes.

He was sitting at the piano with a blank stare, not moving at all.

I wonder what he could be thinking about...I wish it was me.

No! Don't think that Ally!

Austin is your best friend and plus he's a pop star. I'm sure he's thinking about some cheerleader.

Sigh.

I remember the day I realized I was in love with Austin

**FLASHBACK**

It was the night of Trish's Quinceañera.

I had spent the whole night stressing over asking Dallas to dance with me and when he said no, I was completely devastated.

I guess Austin and Trish had been watching the whole time, even though I told them not, because when he rejected me and I was left standing there alone on the dance floor, they both came rushing over.

I didn't want them to worry about me because it was Trish's night.

When Dez swung down from a vine and managed to crash into the Dj's turntable and Trish's presents, I used it as an excuse to run away from my embarrassment.

I ran to the nearest table and dove underneath it so I could hide from Dallas.

After some of the commotion had died down, I got a call from Austin.

He had been looking for me and I told him where I was hiding.

Austin came and tried to cheer me up and he told me that Dallas wasn't all that great and that he had no idea what he was missing!

Austin can be annoying sometimes but he can also be the most thoughtful guy I know.

He is also really talented and very good looking...Wait! What am I saying! I don't like Austin!

I'm just feeling rejected by Dallas so I'm trying to get over him. Yeah that's it.

There's no way I could like Austin...

Dez burst under the table, interrupting my thoughts, and told Austin that he had to go perform for the club owner now before the party ended.

I didn't want Austin to miss his big chance to go on a national tour, so I told him that I was fine and to go kick butt!

As Austin got on stage, I couldn't help but feel sad about being rejected when I saw Dallas standing nearby looking perfectly content.

All of a sudden Austin stopped the music and announced that even though there was only enough time left for one song, he would rather spend it dancing with me.

I was in complete shock. Austin was ruining his one shot just to dance with me!

As Austin hopped his way toward me, I told him that he was missing his chance with Emilio, the club owner.

He replied saying that it was more important that the coolest girl at the party got her dance.

Aww. There he goes being sweet again...STOP ALLY! Don't think about him!

The music started and I held his hand and put my other hand on his shoulder.

Gosh! Even with high heels on he was still a lot taller than me.

Austin looked so cute! I swear I must be smiling like crazy! Snap out of it Ally!

I thanked Austin for being so sweet and just as he dipped me, Trish's mom blasted an air horn in Austin's ear causing him to drop me!

Moment over. See Ally it was nothing. Austin was just being a good friend.

After the party was over, I was talking to a waiter asking him about the delicious lamb kebabs, when out of nowhere Dallas came over to talk to me.

He told me that I was a great dancer and that he wanted to dance with me, but he didn't know how.

As enthusiastic as I tried to be, I couldn't help but wish that Dallas was Austin.

I tried to be happy and dance with him, and I did dance with him, but I didn't feel the same.

I didn't feel that excitement and giddiness that I used to.

Austin had stolen my heart.

I, Ally Dawson, was in love with Austin Moon.

Crap.

**END FLASHBACK**

**ALLY POV:**

Sigh.

There he is. Austin Moon. My best friend and partner turned love of my life.

And he'll never know.

I make my way down the stairs and Austin comes out of his trance.

He turns and gives me a signature Austin Moon smile and a friendly hey.

I smile back and say hi.

Sigh. I guess it'll have to do.

**Author's note: **Was it awesome? Was it horrible? PLEASE REVIEW!****


End file.
